An electronic device may include one or more analog elements configured to perform analog operations on signals that traverse a signal path. Additionally, the electronic device may also include a digital signal processing (DSP) system configured to perform digital operations on signals that traverse the signal path. In some instances, the DSP system may interfere with testing of the analog elements.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.